


An Inevitable

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, But Not A Real Good One, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sometimes, you know what you're doing with these two nook stains you're stopping from tearing each other apart, others not so fucking much.





	An Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t wanna write anymore of this right now, so it’s done. There was context to this, some big explanation but really it boils down to ashen relationships are odd to my head and I wanna explore ‘em a little bit. Of course I had to do it the worst way possible to start off with but there you go.  
> I think I wanted to do more for it, but not at the current moment, if more chapters get added then that will be as much of a surprise to me as anyone else.

“ – An unwanted disgrace and it is no wonder that -!”

You don’t even know what’s happening and you already know it’s a fucking shit show, really, you would have thought it would be ok to leave these two idiots on their own for an hour or two without coming back to fucking hell on earth but no, of course not. That was asking too much of these fucking morons.

God what the fuck did you just walk in on.

“HEY, YOU FUCKING SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU’LL REGRET!”

That has them turning towards you, well it has Equius turning towards you, drawn by the order you’d shouted at him. Gamzee is, is very still right now. That’s never good.

“Gamzee?” You try for gentle and end up somewhere in the ‘not shouting as fucking loud as your stupid volume control could be’ field. “You wanna talk about what the fuck I just walked in on?”

He doesn’t answer you, doesn’t say anything. Just stayed standing perfectly still in the middle of the room, staring straight at the floor with his fists clenched and oh fucking gog was he shaking? Not good, not good, not fucking good at all, shit shit shit what had they been doing while you’d been gone?

You see Equius open his mouth, ready to fill the silence Gamzee isn’t and you turn, ready to snap at him to not say anything because it’s not his turn yet, but Gamzee suddenly springing into motion stops you both in your place.

You flinch and see Equius go stock still waiting for the clown to strike out at him. But Gamzee doesn’t, he turns on his heels and he leaves the room, leaving you and the sweaty asshole to stare after him.

What the absolute fuck? Gamzee’s never just left like that, especially not when you were trying to get them to chill the fuck out and talk about whatever the fuck had happened to get their bulges all twisted in a fuckin knot.

You look to Equius and oh fuck NOW he’s deciding to look like he might have fucking done something he shouldn’t have, what a good fucking ashen mate you turned out to be.

“I –“

“No! You know what? I don’t want to hear it right now!” You snap, snarling at him like you do, unhappy at yourself and your own failure and taking it out on him like you weren’t supposed to, fuck you were supposed to be helping these two idiots? You just couldn’t fucking do anything right could you? “I’m gonna go make sure he doesn’t do anything more stupid than usual.”

Then you’re leaving him standing behind you, to think about whatever the fuck he did, and stomping after your fucking idiot clown.

You freeze when you find him.

He’s just sitting there, curled in on himself like some kind of pathetic loser and staring out at nothing. You swallow heavily, reminded of why you’re even trying this shit for them in the first place; Gamzee and Equius used to be good for each other, a nice healthy pitch but it’d been a long time since then.

Now, now they were just terrible unless they had someone to stop them from killing each other. You don’t even know what the fuck happened with them, one day they were fine, the next… the next you’d needed help keeping them from tearing each other apart in front of your friends.

Seeing him like that now, gog fuck you feel like such a disgusting failure. How the fuck were you supposed to do this?

“Gamzee?” You ask, quiet as you can make yourself, creeping forward until you were standing close enough that you could reach out and touch him if you wanted to. “You ok?”

“Nah bro,” his voice is low and scratchy, he sounds tired, gog you aren’t helping them at all are you? “Nah I just… just need to get my calming on for a minute…”

“What’d he do this time?”

You flinch at the shaky inhale he takes, making yourself move closer so you can sit next to him.

“Just… put some things inta place for a motherfucker.”

Your frown furrows, you don’t like the sound of that. “What the fuck is that shit supposed to mean? The fuck did he say?”

“Doesn’t matter none now,” Gamzee’s ignoring your questions now, you can feel him breaking away and distancing himself even as you sit next to him, close enough that you could reach out and put your hand on his painted cheek if you wanted to. “Got my answer. A motherfucker’s all up and knowing what he needs to be doing now.”

“Gamzee - ?”

“Church be calling a motherfucker away.”

Your pumper stops, you stare at him, feeling frozen and powerless and  _oh gog what’s happening right now?_

“Was asking him what he thought about it. Said it was a fever dream in my pan, ain’t no way they were wanting me real. So… so I decided when I go… I ain’t being having no reason to be returning here none, make shit easier on all of us.” He hadn’t looked at you at all as he spoke, but he focused on you now, all too fucking soft, like he was sharing something you didn’t think a nook stain like you was any kind of worthy to be seeing. “Especially you bro, be a burden off your motherfuckin shoulder not ta be dealin with our shit none no more, yeah?”

No, no that’s not what you want, you never said that, where’d this idiot get an idea like that stuck in his empty skull?

You want to say something against him, want to ask him, beg him, to reconsider breaking up with you and Equius (because that’s what he’s doing, he’s leaving and not coming  _back_ ) but you can’t find the words to say, can’t think of anything to say to him at all.

Your think pan’s blank for once in your gog-forsaken life.


End file.
